This invention relates to a clutch disk unit particularly for motor vehicle clutches. In clutch disk units a clutch lining carrier unit is angularly movable with respect to a hub unit against the action of circumferentially acting elastic torque transmitting means. The angular movement is damped by frictional damping means. It is highly desirable that these frictional damping means are effective during the total relative angular movement. Therefore, lost motion of the frictional damping means is to be avoided.